You're here, You're Mine
by Reidfreak
Summary: Garicia and Morgan find themsleves in a relationship. Can they make it work, even with a sedistic serial Killer on the lose? Warning: Violence and abuse. Sexual content.One more chapter to go!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here is the sequel to the ONESHOT "What a wonderful world" I got a great response from it. Better than I thought. You asked and I provided, here is the follow up to that little story! Hope you enjoy it! It will be more than one chapter and I'm hoping to add a little action into this one! Keep you on your toes! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters, this is strictly for the fun of it. **

* * *

><p>Morgan woke with a terrible headache. How much had he had to drink? Scenes of the previous night flooded his mind. He remembered Reid showing up and him dancing with Emily. He recalled that JJ left early to say goodnight to Henry. Then he remembered Garcia. He remembered the dance and the Kiss.<p>

Morgan recalled taking Garcia home with him afterwards. They'd been so drunk that they had to hold each other up as they walked into his house. They'd shut the door behind them and then Garcia just pounced. She smacked her lips into his in a forceful kiss and urgent kiss. Morgan had pinned her to the wall, pushing his tongue inside her mouth and curling them together. He could still taste the stale alcohol and mouth freshener in his mouth.

Morgan was startled when his phone rang. He sat upright. His hand brushed against something warm. It was definitely not his pillow. The phone rang out again and he veered his attention towards answering it, "Hullo?" Morgan's voice croaked.

It was JJ calling about another case. Morgan sighed and hung up. Time for work, he thought. He then remembered the warm figure that lay next to him. Blond tuffs of hair spilled out from underneath the tightly drawn covers. Morgan was startled when the figure shifted. How hung over was he?

A very happy Garcia woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Last night had been exuberating. She pushed down the covers to see Morgan staring at her blankly. It was not the reaction she had hoped for. In her much to frequent dreams, Garcia was welcomed back to consciousness by a smiled and naked Derek Morgan who would bring her a tray of breakfast in bed. Then they'd spend the day doing what they had the night before, getting all the more creative. Of course it was only a dream.

Morgan seemed to recuperate, "Good Morning," He smiled. Morgan had had fun last night, actual, meaningful fun. Maybe this could work after all.

Garcia smiled up at him, "It is, my chocolate covered lover," she said pressing her face into his chest. Morgan wrapped his hands around her, momentarily forgetting about the case that awaited them. Morgan rubbed small circles into her back remembering the case.

"We need to get ready," Garcia looked at him with disappointed eyes, "JJ called with another case. She'll be calling you in a few minutes." Garcia checked her phone.

"She already did. I left my phone on vibrate last night." She gave him a little smile and Morgan rolled his eyes. Garcia put her clothes on and ran to the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror. Last night had been amazing, even if they were drunk and oblivious to their actions. Her conscience spoke for her and she hoped it was the same for Morgan. They'd flirted with each other long before. She'd hoped it would turn into something more, but she never thought it would work out. She never felt good enough for him.

Garcia washed her face and cleaned up her makeup. She definitely needed a shower, but they were already running late. She got out of the bathroom and called to Derek, "Hey, I'm going to head home! I don't think I should arrive at work in the same outfit as yesterday." Morgan peered out of his room, still in boxers.

He gave her a small smile and walked over to the door with her, "Alright, I'll cover for you if you're late." He hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "You know I love you right?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Garcia's heart fluttered, "And I love you," she chimed.

* * *

><p><strong>OK... so nothing really happened in this chapter. I don't know how I really feel about it. I had a major case of writers block. Hopefully the next chapters will be more interesting to read! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... second chapter to my Pen and Derek sequel. Hope you guys enjoy it. I am sorry to say that I will not be able to update in a while. Hope you like the second chapter! **

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan entered the BAU alone that morning. He couldn't get the thought of Penelope Garcia out of his mind. Her face, her scent and the way she moved over top of him the night before gave him Goosebumps. He longed to have her in his arms again, to kiss her plump lips. More than anything, he wanted to hear those three words come out of her mouth again. I love you.<p>

It seemed like he waited forever to hear her say it and truly mean it. They'd flirted but it didn't compare to this. His stomach knotted like a teenage girl every time he thought of her. Why hadn't he noticed this before? Why hadn't they gone out sooner?

Derek walked into the bullpen and was greeted by empty desks. The team had already gathered in the conference room. It must be bad. Hotch was pacing by the table and Reid was drumming his fingers on the table. Emily was absently chewing her nails. What was going on? Derek finally noticed that JJ wasn't with them.

Morgan entered the room, "Hey, what's going on? Where's JJ?" He stopped short when he saw Rossi's grave face.

Hotch stopped pacing and looked him in the eye, "We think she's been taken by the latest unsub. He's been targeting woman in their late thirty's to early forty's. All have blond hair and blue or brown eyes." Hotch noticed Garcia's absence, "Where's Garcia?"

Morgan remembered that he'd cover for her and pictures of her beautiful face overwhelmed his eyes. He stopped short. Blond hair and brown eyes, blond hair and brown eyes, Garcia had blond hair and brown eyes.

Hotch ignored his distraction and kept going, "All the woman have worked or are working for the FBI. I don't care what Strauss says. We are not quitting until we find JJ." He had a determined glare to his eyes.

The team split up. Reid was assigned to the geographical profile. Rossi was assigned to victimology. Emily and Hotch left to speak to family members of the abducted. Morgan was given the task of finding Garcia and updating her on the case.

Derek took out his phone. His hands shook as he dialled her number. All he was thinking was, "Blond hair, brown eyes, FBI," and it was making his stomach hurt. He had just gotten her and he didn't plan on losing her.

Morgan dialled the number. It rang twice and then a bubbly Garcia chimed on the other end, "Hello? How may I be of service?" Morgan sighed in relief. She was still there.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Garcia asked in the receiver.

Morgan couldn't speak, but he forced himself to say the first words that came to mind, "Penelope, I love you," He blurted out.

He could hear a faint smile on the other end, "I love you too, Derek. What's up?" She knew he was calling for a reason.

"Are you driving?" He asked. He knew the information about JJ would upset her and he didn't want her to get in an accident.

"I am merely leaving my apartment, why?" She could her some tension in his voice.

"JJ's been taken by our new unsub." The words came out too fast.

There was silence on the other end of the line and then a frantic Garcia started yelling in the phone, "What? Are you sure? No, it can't be! You just talked to her! You just talked to her like ten minutes ago?" A tear fell onto her cheek.

"Calm down Baby Girl. Just get here as fast as you can. Make sure no one follows you. Can you do that for me? Just hurry over so I can stop worrying about you."

"Derek, what are you..." Garcia's voice was drowned out by a loud scream and then the call was terminated.

"Garcia? Garcia?" Morgan yelled into his cell phone. Reid looked up at him with worried brown eyes.

Morgan swore and hung up the phone, "What's wrong?" Reid asked.

Morgan grabbed his coat and keys to his SUV, "Garcia's in trouble. Call Hotch, I'm heading over to her apartment." He said as he practically ran out of the bull pen.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... Cliff-hanger! Yay! I'm going to be awful and leave with questions! This is the last day I will be able to update my stories. I won't be able to write for a while due to a very crammed schedule. I hope this leave's you guys wanting for more! I will certainly keep going when everything is back to normal in my world. Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Please review and leave your much appreciated comments! <strong>

**Thanks you! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'm finally back to normal in my hectic schedule, but I think I managed to keep my sanity, I think. So here is another chapter to my Pen and Derek story. Sorry it took so long. **

**Warning: Violence **

A ragged scream painfully escaped her mouth as the man standing over her struck her in the face with as much force as a freight train. How did she here? Where was she? She didn't have long to think about the answer's when another forceful blow knocked her senseless.

She struggled to keep it together. Don't show him fear. It was hard to project anything else than fear. She was going to die with the last image being that of the monster in front of her. She tensed, waiting for the blow that would take her to sister. It never came.

***/**/***

Morgan reached Garcia's apartment in ten minutes. He'd turned on the sirens so that people would get out of the way, but luckily the early morning traffic had already dispersed. He took the stairs two at a time and ran down to the hall to her apartment door.

Morgan turned the knob to find it unlocked. His hand fell to the gun at his side. He cocked it just in case. Stepping in the room cautiously, Morgan could barely see a thing. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Not even the dolphin night light that Garcia insisted on leaving turned on projected light.

Morgan swore under his breath and pointed his gun in front of him. He cautiously walked through the small apartment, clearing all the rooms until he got the bedroom. The door was closed and some of the fancy purple drapery the Garcia put on the door was caught in the hinges.

Morgan wasn't ready to open that door. He didn't want to think that his girlfriend was behind there, dead. He wanted to see beautiful face alive with joy, not cold and lifeless. He knew he couldn't put it off. If Garcia wasn't behind that door, he didn't have a lot of time to find her or JJ.

Bracing himself for the worst, Morgan turned the knob to Garcia's bedroom. The interior was dark, but a faint pink light came from one of Garcia's many assorted lamps. Morgan stepped inside, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

He turned to see a masked face. Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard, followed by searing pain in his chest. The last thing Derek Morgan heard was the screams of his Garcia.

***/**/***

Reid's shaky voice sounded in Hotch's ear as he tried to explain the situation to his boss, "What do you mean, Reid?" Hotch was trying to understand. The only words he'd gotten were, Morgan, Garcia and trouble.

Reid took a deep breath, "Morgan... called Garcia. He... said there was something wrong. T-told me to call you..." Reid was panicking. Two of his team mates were missing and Morgan had just put himself in danger.

"Where is Morgan now?" Hotch was already walking to his SUV with confused Emily walking closely behind.

"Garcia's apartment... I tried to call him... no answer," Reid felt like he was about to pass out.

"I'm heading over there right now. Reid, get Rossi and meet us there. And Reid, please be careful!"

**Ok, so how was that? I know it's a little short, but I thought it was the best place to stop. I didn't want to leave you with another cliff hanger, but I thought the moment was too perfect! I really hope Derek is alright! We shall see in the chapter's that follow! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! UPDATE! YAY! Okay sorry for the wait once again. I'm finally going to be able to write more than one update before leaving you guys! WOOOHOOO! So here is the next chapter to my Pen and Derek story... I am sorry about Morgan... I hope he's alright! **

The smell of iron burned his nose as he returned to full consciousness. He couldn't move. The weight in his chest made it almost impossible to breath. What the hell had happened? He tried to move onto his side and assess the damage. Searing pain crippled him and he crumpled back onto his back grabbing at his chest.

***/**/***

Hotch arrived at Garcia's apartment only moments before the rest of the team. Reid jumped out of the SUV with his cell phone to his ear. He'd been trying Morgan's phone the entire drive over but was only getting the voice mail. He had a bad feeling and dreaded going into the apartment. He wasn't ready to lose his best friend.

"Reid, did you get Morgan?" Hotch asked as the jogged into the building.

Reid shook his head and dialled the number once again only to hear its loud melodic tune ringing behind Garcia's door. The team stopped and Reid placed his phone in his back pocket. Hotch took his gun out of his holster and cocked it. He tried the door knob and found it unlocked.

Entering the room he motioned for Emily and Rossi to get the kitchen and for Reid to get the living room. Hotch cautiously shuffled to the bedroom door. Gun first he entered the dark room. He could see the silhouette man lying on the floor. Hotch took a deep breath and turned on the light.

"Reid! Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance now!" Hotch yelled running to Morgan's side. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. Hotch checked for a pulse and found to be very faint.

Emily ran in followed by Reid and Rossi, "Oh my god!" She took off her jacket and placed it on the bullet wound trying to stop the blood. Reid stared down at his unconscious friend feeling tears sting his eyes. It was his fault he was laying there. He should have stopped his from going alone. He should have at least gone with him.

Paramedics and police officers arrived five minutes later. By then Morgan's pulse was almost undetectable. He was dying. Watching the paramedics work on their co-worker and friend was harder watch than anything else they'd seen. Emily placed a gentle hand on Reid's shoulder. She could tell that he was beating himself up about it, "Reid, it's not your fault. He'll be alright," she tried to calm him down.

"You don't know that Emily. You don't know..." he trailed off, his voice breaking.

***/**/***

There was no more pain. He was just numb. Faces flashed in his mind. Reid, Hotch, Rossi, JJ and Garcia. Garcia. He failed her. It didn't matter anymore. It was over. The others would find her. Wouldn't they? They had to. They always did. He then saw lights, red and white. There was a humming sound in his head that was getting louder by the minute. Was this what dying felt like?

**Ok... dang... another cliff-hanger. Sorry, but it was too perfect... will he die or will he live? Dun dun dun...! Ok so I will be posting a new story very soon about Aaden and Derek. I am adding a little bit of a twist to the story (How about a little Reid and Morgan love for you?) Really excited! Haven't decided on a title yet, but its coming! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so the next chapter has arrived! I told you it wouldn't take long! Hope you guys enjoy!**

Screams traveled across the night sky but where drowned out by the rustling of the wind in the trees. Garcia woke in a dark room. Her head stung and warm liquid pooled into her left eye. She put her hand up to her forehead and found a gash the size of her index finger. Not good.

Penelope looked around the room. She was sitting on a cement floor. There didn't seem to be any kind of door and there were only three small windows that gave in a minimum amount of light. The walls were made of cement as well but she could tell that they'd been reinforced with some kind of metal or steel.

Garcia shivered. It was like she was in a prison cell in hell. Her head shot up when she heard a grinding sound from the ceiling. Yellow light filtered in from a small squared hole and then a latter was dropped. Garcia watched as a man climbed down two stairs and dropped what looked like a body on the floor as if it were a sack of potatoes. Ignoring her, the man climbed back up, hulled the latter out of sight and then closed the trap door.

Garcia began to crawl towards the body. She could tell it was a girl from the slender shape and the long hair. Getting closer she saw that it was more than just another girl who'd been tortured by a monster. It was JJ.

***/**/***

Hotch passed in the hospital lobby. This was most definitely the worst day of his life. Three agents and close friends of his were down and he didn't even have the opportunity to help them before it was too late. He knew he had to start thinking about Garcia and JJ, but for what he knew, they were still alive and Morgan might not be.

He'd had his fair share of quarrels with the stubborn agent, but he still considered him as a valuable friend. He wasn't ready to lose someone so dear when the loss of his wife was still so fresh.

What was left of the team gathered in the lobby. Reid's eyes were red and puffy as if he'd been crying. Emily's face was pale and Rossi's was unreadable. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed to be two hours before the doctors came to speak to him.

A young man no older than Reid came over to them with a bunch of charts, "You must be the FBI," Hotch nodded, "your partner suffered from a deep gunshot wound to the chest. While in surgery we lost him a couple of times but we were able to bring him back. The surgeons have successfully closed the wound. This is great news; however, there are still some chances that he won't make it thru the night. The shot was so close to his heart that it was put under a lot of strain. We have him in a critical condition room with a twenty-four hour watch. You are permitted to see him, but he is still unconscious." The doctor gave them a sympathetic smile and motioned for them to follow.

They entered a small white room. Morgan was lying unconscious on the hospital bed looking much younger than he was. Tubes stuck and needles were placed in his arms. There was a heart monitor beeping in the corner and some ivy bags attached to the tubes sending liquids into Morgan's motionless body.

The sight was hard to bear. The strong sometimes arrogant Derek Morgan looked more like an innocent child in that hospital bed. No one wanted to think about losing him, but the chances were still there swimming above their heads.

Hotch looked at their distressing faces. He didn't want to leave Morgan but they still had to find Garcia and JJ and bring them home before it was too late, "I know you don't want to leave, I don't want to either. However we still have two of our friends that are depending on us. If it's not too much, I will bring back the case files and we can work out the profile here," they all responded with a nod of their heads. No one wanted to speak. Hotch sighed and left the room. This was going to be a hell of a night.

**Ok, so how was that? The next chapter I promise something will happen! Poor Morgan ! Thank you so much for reading and giving me those heart warming reviews! It means a lot to me! **

**Thanks! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! Woohoo! All right so I'm very sorry about poor Derek, I promise I won't be too mean to him. Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

Penelope Garcia couldn't believe her luck. Last time she'd had an argument with Morgan she ended up getting shot and now that they were together she ends up getting kidnapped along with her best and co-worker JJ.

She wondered where Derek was right now. Was he alright? The last thing she saw was him crumpling to the ground after hearing a gunshot. She wouldn't believe that he was dead. She couldn't let herself, she had to think that he would be busting through that door any minute and saving her. They always did.

***/**/***

Hotch returned with a bunch of case files and a laptop from Garcia's office. Morgan was still unconscious and his body was still motionless. The team hadn't moved an inch from when he'd first left them half an hour ago. Hotch cleared his voice, "Reid, I need you and Rossi to finish the geographical profile. Prentiss and I will continue on the victimology. I'm thinking that we might have to include Morgan in this profile."

They all stared at him but said nothing and got to work, "Hotch," Reid said after ten minutes. He looked at him with those big brown eyes, "What if we don't find them in time?"

Hotch tried to smile, "we will find them, Reid."

***/**/***

After three hours, the team had completed a make shift profile that would have to make do. Hotch started informing Reid and Rossi on what they'd figured out, "We know that he's targeting women from the FBI with blond hair and either blue or brown eyes. He's most definitely in his late thirties to early forties. Undoubtedly, he's had experience in kidnapping and lives in the area."

Reid continued with his information, "All the victims have been taken from their home or nearby. This could mean that he's stocking them. He must be following them, studying them to find out there day to day schedule." He winced when he thought of JJ and Garcia as victims.

Reid was about to continue when Hotch's phone rang, "Hotch," the older agent answered, "yes... when? Alright... of course... we'll meet you there," Hotch hung up the phone, "Another agent has been taken."

"Who was it?" Emily looked a little surprised.

Hotch looked down at his fingers, "Agent Strauss," They all fell silent then. They sat there for a few minutes and then the sound of the beeping heart monitor shook them from thought.

Morgan was still asleep but the heart monitor was out of whack. A nurse ran in yelling, "What happened?" and started removing the pillows from his heads and lowering the bed. A few other nurses came in followed by a doctor. By then the team was on their feet and they were being ushered out the door. Someone inside was yelling that he was going into cardiac arrest and that they couldn't find a pulse.

***/**/***

The information and commotion was too much for everyone to handle. It was supposed to be a routine case without any complication. Yet again, it had never been a routine case, not since JJ was the first victim. Now Garcia was gone and even though they had their issues with Strauss they still wanted the best for her, most of the time.

"Alright, it's obvious that we can't do a whole lot by sitting around here and waiting. We're all tired so want you all to get a good night's rest. I will speak with the doctors and get as much information on Morgan's condition and notify you if something happens," Hotch stared at his tired co-workers.

Reid was about to protest but Hotch cut him off, "This is not a suggestion, this is an order. Now, go," He motioned for the exit door.

As if dazed, what was left of the team exited the hospital felling hopeless and miserable.

***/**/***

Garcia woke in the dark room. She could make out JJ sitting beside her, fingering what she thought to be a picture of her son, "How you feeling?" She asked her friend.

JJ jumped, not realizing that Garcia had woken up, "Oh, um, I'm fine, you?" She tried to put on a brave face, but she was scared to death.

The sound of the trap door opening startled the two of them. The man started to walk down the latter slowly. He dropped another body down but continued to descend. He walked very slowly over to the two young agents who were now clutching each other as if they were each other's life lines.

The man stared down at them and smiled. He tried to break the two girls apart but when JJ wouldn't let go of Garcia he resolved to more violent matters.

Slapping the blue eyed agent in the face, he took hold of Garcia who was now flailing her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs. The man started dragging her to the latter, but when Garcia started to make it impossible he bashed her over the head and she grew limp.

JJ watched as the man took her best friend away, unconscious. She'd done nothing to try and save her and she was ashamed.

JJ's attention then came to the body that'd been dropped minutes before. The injured agent crawled over the limp body, daylight giving her a wider range of sight. JJ's eyes widened. It was Strauss.

**Oh No! Garcia has been taken and Morgan might have died! Who knows what will happen! Well, I do but that's besides the fact! So as many of you know I truly hate Strauss. So there was no way I was going to let her get away unharmed. I'm definitely going to have a bit more fun with that character. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really loved writing it! Please Review and let me know what you think. It really helps my future writing. You can even give me suggestion on what you would like to see and what changes you would've made on the story line! It would mean a lot!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Reid entered his apartment. His eyes were red from crying and his face felt puffy and hot. He couldn't get the thought of one of his close friends dying out of his head. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and wait for things to clear up. But he was afraid that if he did he'd miss saying goodbye. He was tired of constantly having to worry about losing someone close to him. He was tired of hurting. But it all came with his job.

Reid walked to the bathroom, dragging his feet as he went. He needed to escape. Turning on the tap he stood under the hot water letting it wash away his fears and problems. He knew that it wasn't a permanent cure but he couldn't think about that now. He stood there for about an hour letting his mind go through facts and statistics. He wanted simply to not think at all, but for him that was utterly impossible.

Stepping out of the shower Reid could feel the dread of the day returning, it creped slowly into his bones. Reid almost ran into his bedroom. He covered his head with the blankets and plunged into a restless sleep.

***/**/***

Morgan couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so much pain. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought it was about to explode. He could see his team all around him working on the case but couldn't call out. He was afraid that if he tried his heart would shoot out the bullet wound.

All he could do was lay there and try to control his breathing but even that seemed to be on hyper drive. His chest tightened and then there was nothing. His heart beat was gone. His breath was gone. He heard the faint cries of the machines around him and knew he was about to do die. The last thing he did before he blacked out was say goodbye, though no one was listening.

***/**/***

Garcia was thrown into a small room over top of the cellar they were placed in. JJ was only a few feet below with another kidnapped soul. She wondered who it was but didn't have time to complete her thoughts. The man returned with an evil grin painted on his face.

Garcia could now see his features now with the day coming through the window on her right. He was tall with dark brown hair and a chiselled face. If he wasn't an idiotic, sadistic kidnapper, Garcia might have actually considered him as a good looking person. Garcia dismissed any thought of him being attractive, he was about to kill her for god's sakes!

The man crossed the room and knelt down to Garcia who was lying on the floor. She tried to move backwards but she eventually found herself pressed against the wall. The man chuckled, "Well, well, well, I hope I didn't do too much trouble to your little boyfriend the other day. He wasn't part of the plan, but If I say so myself... he got what he deserved," The man stocked Garcia's cheek.

Garcia let out a shaky breath, "Don't touch me," She tried to say. Her voice caught in her throat.

"What's that? What did you say?" The man said coyly.

"Don't touch me!" Garcia got the nerves to yell. She struck him in the face making minimal damage.

The man rubbed his cheek where her fist made contact and chuckled, "Don't touch you me! Don't touch me!" He said in a mocking voice. He laughed, "I can do whatever I want!"

***/**/***

Hotch passed in the waiting room. It'd been an hour since they'd been ushered out of Morgan's room. He grew more and more nervous. His mind was constantly focusing on the worst case scenario. He'd sent the team home for rest, but he wished that he had someone right now to support him, to keep his mind off of Morgan dying.

Hotch finally sat down in the abandoned room. He looked at his watch, 2:00am, they'd been at the hospital all day and Garcia and JJ had been with the unsub for about 24 hours. They still didn't have any leads. Without Garcia, it was almost impossible! Hotch saw a familiar doctor walking towards him and got up.

"Agent Hotchner?" He asked. Morgan nodded and he continued, "Agent Morgan had a heart attack. Now this is common for people who've been injured so close to the heart. He stopped breathing for a while and his heart stopped, but after three tries we were able to resuscitate him," He gave Hotch and encouraging smile, "I apologize for the wait but we wanted to make sure he was stable before we said anything. He is awake if you would like to speak to him. Just a reminder, visiting hours ended a few hours ago, but I'll make an exception," He excused himself and Hotch made his way down to Morgan's room.

He stopped at the door. Morgan's hands were rubbing his face as if he'd just been crying. Hotch knocked on the archway, "How you feeling?"

Morgan looked up and relief flood his face momentarily, "Could be better," He said in a shaky voice, "Did you find Garcia and JJ yet? Are they alright?" He was stumbling over his words.

Hotch's face grew sombre, "I'm sorry Morgan, we haven't found them yet. We're actually a little lost. Listen, I have to go. Tomorrow the team and I will be back and we'll go through the profile again. Maybe you even saw something, " He gave a small smile and left the room.

Morgan sighed. His Garcia was still out there. She was still in danger. It was his fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I finally have an update for you all! Okay so I think I'm going to start speeding things up. Hopefully this story won't be too long. I feel like I'm already neglecting it enough and I don't want it to drag. So here we go... **

Morgan woke up early the next day. He was sore from lying in a bed for more than twenty four hours and wished to get up and walk around. However, he was also afraid of the pain that would come from moving.

A nurse came by with a tray of unappetising food. Morgan pushed it away, wishing he was back at the BAU drinking the bitter coffee it provided.

He was lost in thought when the team knocked on the door, "Hey Morgan, how you feeling?" Reid was the first to enter the room.

Morgan smiled at the young agent, "Alright, but you look like hell, kid," he joked.

Morgan had a point. Reid hadn't slept all night. His eyes were darker than usual and he hadn't bothered straightening out his hair that morning. Reid just frowned and sat down taking out some files.

Emily smiled at the full tray of food, "You hungry Morgan?" She took out a brown paper bag and placed it on his lap, "I wouldn't want to eat that either," She frowned at the slightly grey coloured bread.

Morgan grinned at her, "I owe you one,"

"Yes you do!" She laughed.

Hotch entered the room with a stack of case files and supplies under his arm. He was frowning as usual, but his face looked tighter and tense.

***/**/***

Garcia entire body shook as the man turned walked over to a small desk in the room, "FBI, that's a great profession don't you think?" He turned and flashed a fake smile, "You know, back in the day, woman weren't allowed in that type of profession. It was a man's job. If you ask me, it still should be." He turned around with a small knife in his hands.

"What do you... what do you want with us?" Garcia tried to press herself closer the wall.

The smiled again, "I want to make you pay,"

***/**/***

"Alright let's get to work," Hotch handed everyone, including Morgan a file and sat down in one of the hard chairs, "Reid, why don't you start with telling explaining the geographical profile again," The team stared over at Reid who was clearly not paying attention, "Reid?"

Reid snapped out of his Trans and blinked, "what are you thinking about genius?" Emily asked.

Reid looked at all them, "It's just a theory that I've been thinking about. The Unsub is taking woman from the FBI. They're blond and with either blue eyes or brown eyes,"

"Reid, we already know all this," Morgan started to cut in but Reid continued.

"I know, but these are all woman working in a place with a high level of male dominance. I'm just speculating but what if the Unsub once worked with the FBI. Some men that work in theses departments still feel like woman shouldn't be allowed in this profession. What if he was rejected by the system by a woman who was higher on the food chain? Look at Strauss, she practically runs our lives!"

The team let the information sink in, "Reid I think your onto something here man," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded his head, "It does seem probable. All we need now is Garcia,"

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"Well, right about know either Morgan or Reid would be calling Garcia to get information on recently fired employees of the FBI," The team sighed all at once.

"Hold on, I think I have another option," Morgan said.

***/**/***

Derek Morgan had asked for a little privacy and for cell phone. He sat in the bed of the hospital room alone. This was something he didn't want the rest of the team hearing. He dialled the familiar number that he'd seen Garcia use hundreds of times.

"Hello?" The voice of Kevin Lynch sounded in the phone.

"Hey, Kevin, It's Derek Morgan. I need your help." His fist tightened a little.

"Oh it's you," Derek heard his voice grow cold, "And what can I do for the Derek Morgan?" he said stiffly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Second last chapter! Sorry for the wait everybody. But it's almost done! I will try to get the last chapter in before the end of the month! Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, Kevin, It's Derek Morgan. I need your help." His fist tightened a little.

"Oh it's you," Derek heard his voice grow cold, "And what can I do for the Derek Morgan?" he said stiffly.

"It's about Penelope."

The line went silent, "Kevin?"

Derek heard the nerd sigh, "So, what did you break her heart like she broke mine?" Morgan closed his eyes trying to control his temper. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of Garcia's old boyfriend.

"Kevin, she'd been abducted along with two other women on our team. I need you to look up some information for us. Her life depends on you now. Can you do this for me?"

"Uh, um, yes. What do you need?"

"We need you to look up recently fired or demoted employees in the FBI. Cross check that with then working under a female dominance."

"Okay, I'll call you on this number when I have the answer."Kevin disconnected the line.

***/**/***

Morgan called for the rest of the team to enter. Hotch gave him a questioning look.

"I called Kevin Lynch. He's going to get us the information we need." The teams face illuminated like four year olds at a birthday party.

"How did you manage that? I thought he hated you!" Emily asked smiling.

Morgan chuckle, "I guess he's not completely over Garcia."

Hotch's face was less tense, "Good work Morgan. Reid and I are going back to the abduction sites to see if we missed anything. Well meet back here in two hours. Let me know if you get anything from Kevin. Emily and Rossi go back to the BAU and gather up any other information you can find. Be sure to check in with me regularly."

***/**/***

"Morgan, its Kevin," Morgan could still hear the tension in his voice but it had decreased in severity.

"Did you get anything?"

"No, I'm calling you because I want to be friends," he said sarcastically. Morgan rolled his eyes and took a deep calming breath, "Anyways, I got a three leads. One of them is in his mid-thirties the other two early forties. I crossed checked that the ones working under a female dominance and got only one."

"Great, what did you get?"

"His names Jonathan Aims, he worked as an intern under the supervision of Agent Strauss for three years. He had the qualifications to be a great profiler but he was fired before his promotion."

"Why was he fired?"

"Um, it says that he was caught stealing some files. Strauss fired him on the spot."

"Do you have an address?"

"I'm sending it to your phone as we speak,"

"Thanks, man," Morgan hung up the phone and dialled Hotch's number.

***/**/***

Garcia lay beaten on the cold hard ground of the dark basement. JJ sat next to her sleeping. The other women who she'd recently learned was Agent Strauss had been taken upstairs. Garcia knew exactly what was going to happen to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as the images flooded into her mind.

She wanted to forget. She wanted to be lying on the couch snuggled up to her Morgan. Garcia's heart almost stopped. She didn't even know if he was alive. He had to be. She couldn't think about that right now. It was the last thing keeping her alive.

***/**/***

Hotch had gathered what was left of the team at Quantico and had them speeding down the road to the unsub's house. He knew that Strauss was his final target and that she'd already been with him for close to 24 hours.

The SUV skidded to a stop in front of a shabby looking house. Two of the windows were busted and looked as if they'd been repaired with duck tape by a three year old. There was an old Chevy parked in the beaten driveway but the house looked dead and inhabited.

Hotch silently motioned for the team to follow him. He knocked on the door and yell put for the unsub. There was no answer. Hotch nodded to his team and kicked down the not to sturdy door. He entered, gun first into to the dark house.

The team silently cleared the rooms until they came to a closed door with light leaking from under the crease. Loud music was playing, but faint screams could still be heard from inside. Hotch counted to three in his head and busted open the door.

"Jonathan Aims, FBI, put your hands where I can see them!" he yelled, pointing his gun to his head.

Jonathan Aims looked startled. Strauss was in the corner of the room. Her face was swollen and bleeding. She had multiple cuts on her arms and legs, but she was still alive.

"Jonathan Aims, I will not say it again. Put your hands where I can see them and drop to your knees." Hotch watched closely as Jonathan slowly began to raise one of his arms. He grinned from ear to ear with a deranged smirk.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. All of a sudden Reid yelled, "Gun!" And Hotch and Rossi both began firing at the unsub. Jonathan Aims crumpled to the floor with a tiny yelp as the life flooded from his body.

Emily rushed to Strauss's side. She'd already called the medics. They shortly arrived afterwards and took her to one of the ambulances. The team regrouped and started searching the rest of the house for their lost friends.

"Reid and Emily take the left side of the house, Rossi and I will search on the right. Look for trap doors and attics."They all nodded in agreement and began the search.

Reid followed closely behind Emily as they cautiously moved through the house. Emily stopped dead and pointed to a break in the hard wood floor. It looked as though someone had cut a small opening and attached a small latch with a lock. Prentiss shot open the lock and opened the trap door.

As soon as it was open the smell of rotting flesh and sewer met their noses. Emily gagged and covered her nose as she descended into the basement with Reid close behind.

Emily gasped and ran to the small figures huddled against one of the wall. Reid took notified Hotch and joined Emily.

Garcia and JJ were practically laying on each other. They both had their eyes closed. Emily checked for a pulse, "They're alive," She told Reid. Hotch and Rossi were making their way over to them.

Emily let out a relieved sigh as she called for medical. She knelt beside her two friends and carefully tried to sit them up as to see the extent of the damage. As she carefully took hold of Garcia's arm her eyes fluttered open, "Emily?" She said in an exhausted voice.

"Yeah, you're safe now." Emily could've cried she was so happy.

Garcia's eyes started to look panicked, "JJ," she breathed.

"It's alright, she'd right here,"

Garcia shook her head, "No, she's not okay, she won't wake up! She won't wake up," Her voice wavered as she passed out.

"Garcia?" Emily turned to Hotch, "Where's the medic?"

Reid had gone to JJ's side. He was trying to rouse her from her sleep but her body lay limp. Reid cradled her in his lap and checked her pulse again. He looked up at Emily with worried eyes, "She's fading,"

**Oh no! Poor JJ! Don't worry everything will turn out alright! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
